


Murphy's Code

by supahnova



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: And that was a dick move, Because how long has that been going on, Inspired by that one scene where someone scares jasper by grabbing octavia, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supahnova/pseuds/supahnova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy may have wanted to kill Jasper, but that didn't mean he was a total dick.</p><p>At least, that's what he told himself. Hey, the kid had really sounded like he needed to be put out of his misery. Murphy never went after the innocent, just the people who deserved it. The ones who had committed crimes they simply had to pay for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Code

Murphy may have wanted to kill Jasper, but that didn't mean he was a total dick.

At least, that's what he told himself. Hey, the kid had really sounded like he needed to be put out of his misery. Murphy may have acted tough about it, but he really didn't like having to hear someone suffering like that. Seriously though, the kid had just gotten freaking speared in the chest and people were acting like it was funny. Like seeing who could scare Jasper the most was some sort of game. Murphy had rules. He never went after the innocent, just the people who deserved it. The ones who had committed crimes they simply had to pay for. 

Yes, John Murphy had a moral code. 

A high pitched shriek reached Murphy's ears. He quickly turned, gun ready, only to see Jasper Jordan sprawled out on the ground, his legs tangled in some sort of wire, three boys standing around him laughing hysterically.  
"Hey!" Of course, Monty Green was already practically sprinting over.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
"Lighten up, it was just a joke, Green."  
"Yeah, your boyfriend just needs to learn to chill out."  
Monty looked like he was about to explode, and Jasper looked like he was about to cry. Which was basically anytime anything happened to him.  
Murphy sighed. He had nothing better to do and those jerks were asking for it. He walked over lazily, hands in his pockets.  
"Murphy, hey," one of the boys grinned, as if he expected Murphy to share in the home.  
Murphy was silent for a second, letting everyone shift nervously. Monty looked ready to fight him. Oh yeah, the last time he saw Monty he had been trying to kill his boyfriend. Oops.  
"You think that's funny?" He finally said, nodding at Jasper.  
The three boys were awkwardly silent for a moment.  
"It was just a joke, the bitch needs to stop acting so damn high strung," one of them attempted with a nervous laugh.  
"Oh yeah?" Murphy casually pulled out a knife and began flipping it between his fingers. "Maybe I'll just spear you someday, see if you don't get nervous every time I jump you."  
The boy swallowed. "Let's get out of here," he muttered.  
Murphy watched them leave, tripping over their feet, all too aware of Jasper and Monty staring at him. He scratched the back of his neck.  
"Uh, I can get that string for you, if you want," he muttered.  
A silence hung in the air again.  
"Uh, sure. Just not with the knife," Monty said quickly.  
"Yeah, sure."  
He and Monty both crouched down, helping Jasper kick away the strings tangled around his legs.  
"Thank you," Jasper said quietly.  
"Yeah, no problem," Murphy answered gruffly, quickly standing up and walking away. 

He had really, really hoped he wouldn't have to talk to the nerds again, but then Monty Green destroyed his dreams of peaceful coexistence by grabbing his jacket sleeve and yanking him away from the circle of people around the fire.

Great.

"Why did you do that?" Monty demanded.  
"Do what?"  
"Help Jasper. You wanted to kill him. Which, by the way, I haven't told him. Yet." Monty's eyes were narrowed distrustfully.  
Murphy shrugged. "I don't like bullies."  
Monty snorted. "That's ironic."  
"Hey, I let people get what they deserve!" Murphy jabbed a finger at Monty's chest.  
"So I wanted to put your boyfriend out of his misery. Big deal! Why the fuck didn't you want to? He was screaming! For hours! For days! How can you just let him go through that and just- just sit there?!" Murphy took a shuddering breath, eyes looking slightly wild.  
Monty looked slightly thrown off. "You- you don't get to say that. You don't get to justify yourself like that."  
Murphy deflated slightly. "Think whatever you want, Green. But I do what I think is right."  
Monty stood in silence, not moving.  
"How long has it been going o!n?" Murphy asked quietly.  
"Ever since he woke up," Monty muttered.  
Murphy blinked. "That's awful."  
Monty shook his head slightly. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you."  
"Has...has it been bad?"  
"He has PTSD, what do you think?"  
Murphy didn't answer. Monty toon a deep breath.  
"He has nightmares every night, tries to tell me not to care. Practically beats himself up for freaking out so much every time someone jumps out at him. Starts crying every time they turn away, tries to keep me from noticing."  
Murphy was at a loss for words. "Sorry."  
Monty smirked, sniffing a little. "Yeah."  
"Monty, I really am sorry. For trying to-"  
"Yeah. I'm not going to tell him. He doesn't need another demon in his life."  
Murphy looked down.  
"Oh god, I didn't mean it like that. You're not...I just meant...he doesn't need to be afraid of more people. Of you."  
Murphy shrugged.  
"And Murphy? He's not my boyfriend."


End file.
